tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S3Ep7
The 7th episode of the third season of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block features Comic Sense and Regress. Plot Comic Sense The episode starts with Chicken watching television. His show is cut off by an emergency news report, which talks about the appearance of a vortex right above CN City. He tries to find Mom and Dad to tell them what he saw, but out of nowhere, Cow whacks Chicken away with her utters. Chicken angrily questions why Cow hit him and she just claims that she's done being good. Chicken goes to tell Mom and Dad before bumping into The Red Guy. Cow professes her love for him and Chicken is appropriately disgusted. Two men, Ivan Flint and Stacy Kilogo, come out and say that they're responsible for the idea, claiming that it'd make the show more interesting. Chicken declares that it's gross due to Cow hardly being within the age of consent and The Red Guy being an adult. This prompts Ivan and Stacy to leave the house, leaving behind a mysterious pair of glasses. Chicken decides to go to Dexter's house so he could get them examined. Dexter unknowingly activates them and a beam gets into Dee Dee's line of vision. She claims that she's going to jump off the roof of the house for no reason, but she's ultimately saved by Dexter. Ivan and Stacy reappear and claim that death is the best way to create compelling drama. Dexter retaliates by getting one of his robots and chasing the two men away. The two then go to the Cul De Sac, attempting to make Nazz turn evil and join Kevin's side, but this doesn't work because the two already like each other. Stacy attempts to rework Kevin into a more stereotypical version of himself, believing it would fix his character, but the two are distracted when Ed lands in front of them. They try to hypnotize him but they fail because Ed's brain can't register the beams. The two then retreat to Titans Tower and upon seeing Robin, they're impressed at how his initiatives correlate with their viewpoints. Robin agrees to help the two, and he and the Titans are led to Herb, Mark and George's house and they attempt to subdue the latter three, but they're ignored. Meanwhile, Ivan and Stacy go to Billy's house to try their hypnosis again, but Mandy has the glasses Chicken retrieved (he and Dexter were also visiting Billy's house) and she uses it on them. Objecting to Billy's idea of messing with the two, Mandy instead wants to figure out where they came from. Oddly, Ivan claims he's from Wales and Stacy claims he's from Birmingham even though they sound American. Grim soon notices a line of rubber atop their necks and he pulls on them, revealing that they are different people, the creators of the show (Elliot Strange and Brian Grispon). Mandy snaps them out of their hypnosis long enough so they could tell them that they were simply pulling a prank on them. The Titans arrive and they're told to leave by Strange and Grispon. Grim questions about the vortex above CN City and Strange and Grispon claim that they don't know about it. The vortex proceeds to suck up the city and everything else. Regress Ashley discovers a mysterious bag near her front door. She takes it in and she notices that it's filled with cat treats. She tries to avoid them, but she's lured by their pleasant scent and she eats some of them. After eating them, she begins to feel strange and she falls down, unable to stand back up. Her body compresses and becomes the same size as a normal cat. Ryan comes in and he notices the treats. Ashley tries to warn him not to eat them, but her normal voice has changed as well. Ryan eats them and he goes through the same changes as Ashley. The two are unable to properly communicate with one another and they wonder what they could do now. Ashley examines a piece of the treat and she notices some odd green stuff in it. The best she could do to examine it is sniff it, and as she does, she picks up a strong scent, one that smells like some kind of chemical. She wonders if there's a way to reverse the transformation, but she is distracted by Ryan who has succumbed to his feline instincts. Ashley struggles to hold on to her normal personality, but Ryan keeps bothering her, causing her to knock Ryan down. The two proceed to get into a fight and it leads to the front door where they both are knocked into a mysterious purple bottle, getting covered in an odd substance. The two proceed to return to normal and they go to watch TV. While sitting, they notice their bodies have become slightly more toned and stronger. Ashley believes that it was a side effect of the chemical they were exposed to. Ryan claims he's stronger than Ashley and the two playfully fight with one another. Trivia * Ivan Flint and Stacy Kilogo are based on Ian Flynn and Tracy Yardley, contributors for the Archie Sonic comics. Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Robots